13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Standall
|image = 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Alex Standall.jpg|Season 1 Season 2 Character Portrait Alex Standall.jpg| Season 2 |age = 17 (b. May 2) |gender = Male |status = Alive (critical head injury) |occupation = Student (Liberty High School) |relatives = Deputy Standall (Father) Carolyn (Mother) Peter Standall (Brother) |relationships = Jessica Davis (friend, ex-girlfriend) Hannah Baker (former friend) Justin Foley (friend) Clay Jensen (friend) Tyler Down (friend) |portrayed_by = Miles Heizer |seasons = 1 • 2 |appears_in = Thirteen Reasons Why |first_appearance = Tape 1, Side A |last_appearance = Tape 7, Side A}} '''Alex Standall' is a main character on 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Miles Heizer. Alex is a student at Liberty High School. He is the former friend of Hannah Baker and the former friend and ex-boyfriend of Jessica Davis. Later he ends up becoming friends with the "popular" crowd at school. Throughout the Series Season 1 Alex and Jessica began dating after being friends for a while, but broke up because she refused to have sex with him. To get back at her, he created a "Hot List" where he awarded Hannah with "Best Ass" and Jessica with "Worst Ass." This worsens the relationship between Hannah and Jessica because Jessica, in turn, blames her breakup with Alex on Hannah. At the end of Episode 12, we see that someone has been shot in the head in the back of the ambulance. It is not until Episode 13, when the Head of Liberty High tells Mr. Porter that Alex shot himself in the head the night before and remains in critical condition at the hospital. Season 2 TBA Alex's Mistake (Reason #3) Alex is Hannah's third reason for why she committed suicide. Shorlty after becoming frineds with Hannah amd Jessica, Alex eventually drifted away and made a new group of friends, though he still remained friendly with Hannah. Alex eventually started dating Jessica, and because of this, the both of them drifted away from Hannah as they wanted to hang out on their own However, Jessica and Alex eventually hit a bump in their relationship when Jessica refused to have sex with Alex, which upset him and he then decided to break up with her, though Jessica remained oblivious to the reason why. Eventually at school one day, Bryce and some of the other jocks created a "hot or not" list, and Alex decided to contribute and thus nominated Jessica with the worst ass and Hannah with the best ass in order to "piss" Jessica off due to her refusal to have had sex during their relationship. This action ultimately led to Jessica confronting Hannah at Monet's because Jessica thought Hannah was responsible for Alex breaking up with her, and she insulted and slapped Hannah. This completely ruined Hannah and Jessica's friendship and Alex's contribution to the list also led to Hannah being sexually harassed by Bryce and numerous others at school, all the while boosting his own popularity. Personality Alex, despite having a minor reason for being on the tapes, is greatly emphasized throughout the series. He is a bright, kind and caring person who is willing to accept responsibility for his actions. However Alex is somewhat selfish as he deliberately helped make a list in order to get revenge against Jessica for refusing to have sex with him, and in the process destroyed Hannah's friendship with Jessica and completely humiliated her and led her to being sexually harassed by the jocks in the school. He even appeared to enjoy the popularity he received as a result of making the list and becoming liked by the more popular crowd. When she was alive, Alex appeared to show little remorse for what he did to Hannah and never attempted to rectify the situation between her and Jessica, nor did he apologize for the humiliation he caused her. After Hannah's suicide however, Alex is shown to be well aware that his actions are indeed part of what led to her suicide and is shown to be completely devastated over her death and hates himself for destroying his friendship with Hannah, her friendship with Jessica and his relationship with Jessica. Unlike a majority of the others on Hannah's list, Alex shows genuine remorse and is willing to tell the truth about his actions and claims that Hannah was his friend and that they should not lie about her. While he helps to intimidate Clay once along with Zach and Justin, Alex tells the others on the list to leave Clay alone numerous times and does not agree with plans to silence him and claims that he and the others deserve what is coming to them. He is also disgusted at the group's willingness to hide the tapes and lie about their actions and to also suggest hiding behind Bryce in order to escape punishment for their actions and he claims that the one thing that is worse than being a rapist is hiding behind one. Despite his remorse, Alex still does not choose to expose the truth of Hannah's death to the public and maintains his loyalty to the others on Hannah's list possibly due to being afraid of reprisals by them. As a result of Hannah's death, Alex is shown to be filled with complete rage as seen when he gets into a brutal fight with Montgomery and is shown to now be suicidal himself as he nearly drowns himself in Bryce's pool and later shoots himself in the head as a result of his immense guilt. Physical Appearance Alex is of average height, skinny and around 5 ft 10". His features consist of cropped, bleached blonde hair and pale skin. He also wears a gold septum ring. His sense of style is very similar to Clay's, and he is often seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some sort of jacket. Relationships |-|Jessica= Jessica Davis Alex and Jessica had been dating for a while, but they ended up breaking up, because Jessica won't have sex with him. Alex then participated in helping create a "best and worst" list, where he listed Hannah's ass as best, while Jessicas' being the worst, to get back at Jessica. After the events, and in spite of everything, Alex showed Jessica that he still has feelings for her when he says I love you to her at the Winter Formal. He tried to win her back, and even told Clay, that he will hang out around Jessica and piss her off, until she loves him back again. Throughout the series, it's shown that Alex still loves her, and Jessica still cares for him very much. She even protects him from Justin, saying, that Alex might be a pain in the ass at times, but he's a decent person who has never lied to her. |-|Hannah= Hannah Baker Alex and Hannah were friends for a while before he started dating Jessica, which caused the trio (consisting of Hannah, Jessica, and Alex) to drift apart because of Alex and Jessica wanting to hang out on their own. This leaves Hannah feeling outcasted and left out. As a result, Hannah and Alex go from being close friends to distant acquaintances, even after he and Jessica break up. Alex is Hannah's 3rd reason as to why she killed herself. Alex is no doubt completely distraught and saddened by Hannah's death and feels immense guilt for what he did to her and regrets doing what he did. He even claims that his friendship with Hannah and Jessica is the one good thing he ever had and hates himself for sacrificing it in order to make a rapist (Bryce) like him. |-|Clay= Clay Jensen Alex and Clay are friendly acquaintances who occasionally talk to each other, but don't classify themselves as full-out friends. Alex often tries to defend Clay whenever Justin, Montgomery, and Bryce tease him and try to pressure him into doing things. Although he tries to defend Clay, Alex is almost always overruled by the other guys. |-|Tyler= Tyler Down Alex and Tyler do not talk to each other that often, but when they do, it's usually Alex defending Tyler against people making fun of him. In return, we see Tyler taking Alex off of his "hit list" at the very end of Season 1, which could imply that Tyler is planning on shooting up the school but decided to spare Alex because Alex had always been nice to him. |-|Justin= Justin Foley Alex is manipulated by Justin and his group of friends throughout the entire season. He pretends to be Justin's friend but is actually miserable and wants out. When Clay asks him why he pretends to be friends with Justin, Alex tells Clay that it's easier that way. Alex continues to be manipulated by Justin for the rest of the season, until Justin came up with the idea to kill Clay and to adjust everything like suicide because of unhappy love. Justin tries to threaten Alex, reminding that whatever happens to them, it will happen to Alex, too. Alex asks if he kills himself, will they die, too. However, when Justin asks Alex to let him spend the night in his house, Alex lets him stay, after which they go to Bryce, for Jessica, and Alex pushes Justin to tell Jessica the truth about what happened at her party. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 TBA Quotes Trivia * Alex made it his goal to try every beverage on the menu at Monet's. He called himself a "searcher". * It's been said that Alex was taken off of Tyler Down's photographic hit list because Tyler remembered a time when Alex defended him, or because he had already tried to kill himself with a gunshot to the head. *A post from his Instagram account confirms his birthday is May 2nd. *In the official lyric video for Selena Gomez's "Back To You"Selena Gomez - Back to You (Lyric Video) — YouTube, clips are shown for Season 2. In one of them it is shown that Jess and Alex either become friends again or/and begin dating again. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Alex Standall.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Alex Standall.jpg |-|Screencaps= References de:Alex Standall fr:Alex Standall Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters